


It's 4 AM

by Tigresse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sexual Humor, Sleepy Cuddles, Storytelling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresse/pseuds/Tigresse
Summary: Jim is awake. Sherlock knows exactly how to put him back to sleep





	It's 4 AM

“Sh’lock….”

“Hmm?”

“Sherlock?”

“Hnnnn?”

“I can’t sleep. Wake up.”

“Hmmmffwhaa?”

“Wake up.”

“Owww, stop elbowing me.”

“Talk to me. It’s so boring lying in bed and listening to your snores.”

“I don’t snore.”

“You snore and then snort, about six time to one, it’s sort of like a symphony and finally an encore.”

“Oh stop it. Says the man who snores _AND_ speaks in his sleep and plans elaborate murders?”

“I never do that….do I?”

“Yes you do. Last week I saved the life of an Israeli diplomat, right?”

“Yeah.”

“You told me how your assassin was planning to kill him. Naturally I also got an idea how to save him.”

“Grrrrrr…..”

“Sorry about that. You know, I am a sociopath and I have no problems letting you do your thing. But that diplomat’s wife was my client. She asked for help. It was my case.”

“Ohhh! And you didn’t tell me that because?”

“I wrote a note to you and gave it the very next day. But we had just fought over a lipstick mark on my shirt, which you later found out was made by a street performer, a man pretending to be a drag queen, and I am sure you didn’t bother to read it.”

“You are right. I tore it up.”

“All right, now I am fully awake and it’s only four am. Not the time one would like to wake up. Not the time one can start working. Not the time one would be hungry either. So there is only one thing we can do to fall back asleep, we can…..”

“No.”

“I am sure it is….”

“NO. My arse is sore. You fucking ploughed it for two hours. I can barely put my entire weight on it while I sit.”

“I wasn’t going to say sex.”

“Then?”

“I will read to you. Sex of the ‘sex-coma’ kind isn’t possible right now because even I am drained. You milked me out good last evening.”

“Let’s not fall asleep at eight pm. No fun being awake at 4 am.”

“Maybe because you have slept enough.”

“Nooooo, I want to sleep some more. Make me sleep again. What do you plan to read to me?”

“Mycroft’s latest article post his knighthood, the one that speaks about how England and her citizens need to reassert themselves when it comes to terrorism. No crime shall be tolerated, no criminals spared blablabla.”

“Says the man who asked you to marry me this year instead of living in sin?”

“Yup. Says the same man who has no problems soliciting the help of a certain Jim Moriarty when he reaches the end of the road with some international cases.”

“Hehehehehehe.”

“Hahahahahaha.”

“This is waking me up some more. Sounds interesting.”

“Nope, in that case it won’t serve the real purpose. Let’s think about some other story to read to you.”

“Red Riding Hood? The Sherlock one.”

“Oh all right, I know that is a hot favorite of yours but I tell that tale like, three times a week. Okay, now come on to me, yeah, lie down with your head on my chest and wrap yourself around me like you normally do. Ouch, your are too bony Jim, your knee is like a pointy knife. Hang on, let me switch off the light, yeah that’s more like it. I don’t need to read so darkness isn’t a problem huh? Hey, don’t kick me, I am starting the story, just five more seconds. Let me get comfortable.”

“Start or I will bite your cock off.”

“Bite my….what?”

“START ALREADY.”

“Once upon a time there was a little boy named Sherlock Riding Hood. He didn’t have a hood though, just a Belstaff coat. That was his cape and his deerstalker was his shame and embarrassment. Still, he wore them whenever he walked out of the house and on that sunny morning, as he set off to his mummy’s place, his mother hen of an older brother gave him a basket of fruits, a bottle of wine, a single string of pearl necklace, an expensive tie and a big box of chocolates. ‘Don’t stop to talk to big bad criminals’ he advised Sherlock and set him off with the bag of goodies to mummy’s place.’

“Did…h’…l’sten?”

“No. The moment he saw the big bad criminal he was smitten. Firstly, he was not big. He was cute, pretty and irresistible. He took most of the goodies in the basket and Sherlock let him, because he was infatuated. Soon he realized the criminal was just as infatuated by him as he was by…..well, they played a great game, orbited each other, tried to even kill each other, then began a roaring affair.”

“Hnnmmm….”

“Yeah, whatever that means. The woodcutter was waiting near mummy’s house to rescue Sherlock but when he saw Sherlock and the wolfish criminal arrive hand in hand, he graciously stepped aside and let them lead their lives. His name was John. He remained a great friend and confidante.”

Jim didn’t respond. His body was slack against Sherlock’s.

Sherlock turned his head and kissed the soft hairs tickling his cheek and neck.

“Sherlock knows his fairytale will have a happy ending, someday, when his wolf gives up hunting and settles down with him, becoming less dangerous and more grounded. But why wait for the ending, why not just enjoy the story since it is so beautiful.”

Jim snored softly, nestled peacefully in Sherlock’s arms and deeply asleep by now. Sherlock was about to put away his mobile phone and close his eyes when his slumbering lover suddenly mumbled ‘No-no-no, not the Swiss bank, let’s target Panama this time Tiger,’ and quieted again. Sherlock let out a soft chuckle and whispered, “Oh no, you don’t snore, and you don’t speak in your sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all those who thought this was about screwing Jim's brains out and sending him into sex-coma...…*sorry-not-sorry* :D


End file.
